The evil never ends
by EvilxFan
Summary: 1 year after the events of Code Veronica Claire and Leon both have feelings for one another..but neither know. Claire is having some problems so her and Leon decide to take vacation, wheres all gos wrong. Rated T for violence. Chap 6 UP! plz Review
1. Nightmares

The sky clear and blue. Claire rolled to her side to face Leon whom was laying next to her. He turned his head to face her and smiled, Claire loved his smile. Then someone screamed her name "CLAAIIRREE"!! Claire sat up, the voice, _that _voice, sounded all too familiar and it haunted her. Claire stood up, Leon had vanished. Everything was different, in one way or another. The breeze, the mood, the sunshine, even the sky itself had turned a deep red color, and the field she was once laying in was starting to vanish in fog. The shriek came again

"CLAAIIRREE!" , but this time it felt closer. Claire turned around and their standing, in his mutant form…….was Steve Burnside. Claire gasped. Steve then raised his oversized axe and started for Claire. She closed her eyes and began screaming.

Claire awoke to find herself shaken by Chris. She faced the older Redfield and felt her tears start to come.

"You okay?" Chris looked worried, Claire had been having these nightmares for the past year. They started becoming less frequent, but every once in a while there was always that time Chris found Claire either trembling or screaming in her sleep.

"Chris," she began "Why?….Why does this keep happening…he haunts me". Chris knew what she meant, he pulled her closer to comfort her "It'll be okay". He didn't know what else to say. It was almost 4 a.m. too late to stay up, but he didn't think she was up for going back to sleep. She pulled away form him. "I'll be fine….but thanks for the wake up…" Claire smiled. Chris returned the smile "Anytime". After Chris left the room Claire laid back down, part of her not wanting to go back to sleep, but she slowly drifted back to it after she decided that tomorrow she'd get a hold of Leon to see what he was up to. Thinking of him seemed to ease her emotions….

* * *

Authors's note: sorry its so short...its my first story well consrtuctive critiscim is welcome and i promise ill make the later chapters longer. Plz review oh and I tried to space it out like I was advised. So...lemme know if I did it right? Thanks 


	2. What's for breakfast?

**-The Next Day-**

Claire awoke to the sound of an acoustic guitar. Chris must've been practicing, he was decent but not that great. Claire sat up and stretched, then saw that it was only 8 a.m., Chris had turned into an early bird since the whole mansion incident. Regardless she was glad to have her big brother back. Claire felt too tired to get, so she flew back into her bed. Laying there listening to the gentle guitar felt soothing, her thoughts started to wander. A lot had happened in the past year. First Raccoon then Rockfort Island, where she met…Steve. Many bad things had happened, but also a lot of good ones too. Claire and Leon had gotten pretty close, and who was she kidding? Claire Redfield had a _huge _crush on Mr. Kennedy.

After a good half hour of remembering the good and bad Claire went downstairs to get some breakfast. Walking into the kitchen she found Chris digging through the refridge.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Chris jumped a little, turned to his sister, then went back to scavenging,

"Kind of, how bout you"?

Claire sat down watching her brother "A little" She was more interested in what he was looking for. After a few minutes of silence, Chris spoke

"Leon called for you".

Claire was slightly shocked

"This early"??

Chris eyed her suspiciously

"yeah……he wants you to call him back".

Claire smiled. She could tell Chris wasn't going to find anything to eat soon. So it looked like breakfast was going to be a mission.

**-Meanwhile-**

Everything was running smoothly. For the first time in the past year Albert Wesker felt….happy. Ever since Redfield had escaped the Arctic base...alive, everyday Wesker's urge to kill Chris strengthened.

'Redfield' he thought 'is a talented man, but he fails at making the correct choices, He'd probably be able to keep his life if he didn't _choose _to be a threat' Wesker was deep in thought.

"Sir" an employee interrupted "all test on the 121's are going as planned and they are showing an improvement in both speed and intelligence" the employee looked reassured to see Wesker ease up.

"Good" Albert snapped "keep it that way".

It was almost noon and the two siblings still hadn't found breakfast.

"Chris….why don't we just go out and get lunch?" Claire didn't exactly feel like cooking anymore. Chris raised a brow and sighed.

"Fine…but let me call Jill" Chris rushed to the phone. Jill and Chris were together now, they had been for the past couple of months. Claire had an idea. She looked at Chris then pulled out her cell.

"Call whoever you want, but I'm inviting Leon" She explained to her brother who didn't seem to be listening. She dialed Leon's number. After a few rings the answering machine picked up. Claire sighed but she refused to give up.

"Leon, Its me, Claire. Chris and I are going out for lunch and I called to invite you…well call me back ."

She hung up.

"You ready"?

She looked at Chris who was already waiting at the door.

"Yeah" her simple reply. The two set out for lunch.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay so I hope you all like it. Im very slow with my work because I write it on paper then type it out. But once again constructive criticism is always welcome.

Hope you all enjoy. Review PLZ. Oh and Chap. 3 should be up in...uhh maybe a week . I'll try.


	3. Vacation plans?

**Chapter 3**

The car ride to Pablo's Diner was quiet. Chris was concentrating on the road and Claire was wondering why Leon hadn't answered his phone,

'Maybe he was busy.' She thought ' But with what? Hmm…work? Nah he'd gotten plenty of cash after what happened back in Raccoon City, besides he didn't work at this hour….a girl? _Another_ girl?' The thought saddened her. Claire shook it off and blankly stared out her window.

After what seemed like hours they finally reached their destination.

When the two walked in, they both noticed Jill had brought a few friends. Claire looked to see who all she brought and found Rebecca, Barry, and then next person caught her by surprise, but there sitting with the rest of the gang was Leon Kennedy.

Rebecca noticed Chris and Claire and started to wave frantically. The siblings walked over to the table and sat.

"Took you guys long enough" Jill pointed out as Chris took a seat next to her.

Chris apologized "Sorry…bad traffic"

"No, your just a slow driver" Rebecca teased.

"No! The traffic was bad" Chris' short temper was coming to play, especially since he hadn't eaten yet.

Rebecca giggled "No, your just a slow, paranoid driver".

The two began to argue.

Claire just watched the two amused until Leon spoke to her,

"I got your call" He held up his phone, "Sorry, I didn't answer, I was brushing my teeth, then Jill called and invited me" He didn't dare mention how he was reluctant until Jill told him Claire would be there.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I heard you called earlier…at like 8..in the morning…" Claire wasn't sure what else to say.

Leon shrugged.

"Not my fault you're lazy" A small smile crept to his face.

Rebecca and Chris could still be heard arguing in the background.

"Leon, it's not my" A friendly voice cut Claire short,

"Excuse me" it was a weightress "What would you like to drink?"

Both Leon and Claire ordered water. Then Leon started talking about how he thought they all needed a break from all their work. By that, Leon meant all their Anti-Umbrella work. Claire agreed and they started discussing the issue.

Jill was getting tired of listening to Chris and Rebecca argue. It was bad enough she had to order for them, but she was starting to get a headache. She already tried to shut them both up, but that attempt failed miserably. Barry wasn't much help either, he just sat there and read his newspaper. She looked to the other end of the table where it was some what quiet. She saw Leon and Claire talking. Jill always thought the two had a thing for each other and from what she saw, Claire definitely did, but Leon was a little better at hiding these kind of things. Never the less, Jill still had proof of Leon's little crush on Claire. She thought back to the conversation Jill and Leon had before they arrived here at the diner.

"Come on, Leon, it'll be fun"

"I don't know, Jill….I'm kind of tired and I.."

Jill cut him off, she knew just what would get him to go.

"Claire's going to be there"

There was a pause.

"Well…I guess...I could go, but I'll need like 5 minutes. Meet ya up there?"

"Sure" was all Jill said with a smile. Somehow she knew telling Leon that Claire would be there would do the trick.

Jill snapped back to reality. She knew Kennedy had a crush, but she didn't think Claire knew, or Chris for that matter. Then Jill heard Leon mention something about Hawaii. What were they talking about? Jill usually wasn't one to ease drop, but Hawaii?

She listened carefully, but made it seem like she had no interest in them what-so-ever. Just as Jill realized what they were talking about, the food came.

After lunch everybody hung around execpt for Barry who said he needed to take his daughter to dance practice. Chris and Rebecca finally stopped arguing, and Leon and Claire decided they were gonna plan a vacation. Leon thought it was something they all needed, but mainly Claire. It seemed like she'd been haunted the most, even though everyone was haunted by this nightmare. When Leon had called earlier today Claire was still asleep, but Chris mentioned that she had another nightmare about that Steve kid. Leon never met this Steve kid, but he didn't want to, and even if he did, he couldn't...because he was dead. But whoever this kid was, he had some kind of thing for Claire and she seemed to blame herself for his death. Even though he wasn't there, Leon bet there was nothing Claire could've done to save him, which is exactly why Leon thought she needed a break. Leon also wondered if Claire felt the same way as he did. Mr. Kennedy developed a crush for Miss Redfield in the past year. Then it struck him. What if only they went on the vacation? He had a plan.

"Woohoo..earth to Leon" Claire waved her hand in front of him.

"Oh uhh sorry" Leon snapped back to reality

Claire smiled "It's fine, but um you want me to call you later or what?"

Leon was so deep in thought he forgot what they were talking about.

"I'll call you" he said, "But uhh...I'll see what I can about this vacation plan of ours"

"Okay" was Claire's response "Well I guess I'll talk to you later then."

She got up to leave, but Leon had one last thing to say,

"Hey Claire"

"Yeah?"

"Lets keep this plan between us okay?"

She looked confused, but nodded.

Leon smiled as she turned and left with Chris. He hoped his plan form just the two of them to go would work, but if not, they'd still have fun all together. As Leon got up and left he thought,

'We'll just have to see what the next few weeks brings.'

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I'm a pretty busy person. Also I noticed my story seems to be moving very slowly, but don't worry it's just the begining and I plan on fixing that. Well lemme know what ya think and as always constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and also I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible. 


	4. Beautiful Success

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few days since Leon and Claire decided to take the vacation. They'd been discussing it, and decided to go to O'ahu Hawaii. A very isolated island, but a huge tourist attraction. Most of their plans had already been made out, but Claire still couldn't figure out why Leon wanted to keep it a secret from everyone.

'A surprise?…No that doesn't sound like something Leon would do, I mean come on, a surprise vacation? No.'

The thought befuddled her. It seemed like he just wanted the two of the to go. Heck, if that were it, she wouldn't mind, the only thing was, Chris, he'd be more of an obstacle now then ever, because Claire had made a few bad choices in the past year. Her depression and guilt over Steve led to some drug use. And when Chris found out, it wasn't pretty, but to everyone's relief, Claire stopped only three months into her using.

The more she thought about it the more this trip seemed difficult. She would need Chris' approval, which would probably be the hardest part, and not to mention everyone else. What if they didn't think it was a good idea?

It was beginning to stress her out, which she didn't need.

Claire looked around her room in hopes of finding something better to do. After a few minutes she gave up and grabbed the T.V. remote,

"Maybe something goods on" she mumbled to herself.

**-In the Meantime-**

The 121's had a magnificent response to the T-Veronica virus. Although it could only be spread through direct injection, the 121's showed promise. Their intelligence showed an increase of 36 percent and their muscle capacity grew by and astounding 50 percent. These "Hunters" as the employees called them, were a success.

Albert Wesker was proud. For if it weren't for him obtaining the T-Veronica from Burnside, these creatures would no more then a failed experiment.

Wesker watched through a reinforced window as an Olive Baboon was released into the 121's cage.

Within seconds a single 121 jumped on the primate and tore it's abdomen open. To Wesker, it was a beautiful site, but the only strange thing was that after the 121 knew it was dead, it didn't do anymore then sniff the dead corpse. It was as if it killed just for the fun and joy of killing.

Wesker reached for his walkie talkie. Holding it to his mouth, he pressed a button and spoke,

"I want the Papio Anubis corpse removed from the cage and put under a 24-hour watch.

"Yes sir" was the only response Wesker received.

Wesker smiled, an evil devilish smile. He was anxious to see how the corpse would respond to the infection. Since it was obvious the 121's were brutal, he needed something else to look forward to.

Until then, all he had to do was wait, to see if his beautiful success would create even more beautiful sucess.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if the chapter seems a little brutal, but Resident Evil is a brutal game. And for those of you that dont know, Papio Anubis, is the scientific name for Olive Baboon.I had fun writing this chapter. And I'm sorry if any of you dont like the idea of Claire doing drugs, but its something I can picture her doing, especially in today's society. Well lemme know if ya like it,a dn as always constructive criticsim is welcome. I'll update as soon as possible. 

Oh, and sorry its so short. I'll try to update within the next 3 weeks.


	5. Deja Vu

Chapter 5

Claire was running down a long corridor. She was trying to reach the end. She had that strange feeling of déjà vu. But right now, all she could focus on was getting to the end of the hall.

She heard a gunshot from behind. Two men were chasing her. The crackling sound of a walkie-talkie could be heard from behind, but it wasn't loud or clear enough to make out any words. When she finally reached the end, Claire realized it was a huge window. She was just able to get a peek at the night sky until a bright light was shining in her eyes.

A helicopter had risen from below.

Claire covered her face from the light, but she discovered a rail-gun preparing to fire.

She jumped to her right just as she heard the bullets smashing through the window, and more then likely killing the two men that were after her.

'GO,GO,GO!', Was all she thought as she hurried up and ran down another long corridor.

The helicopter was following behind her, obviously trying to shoot her down. All she could hear was the loud scream of shattering glass. Her legs were sore and she could feel small bits of glass hitting her backside.

After what seemed like miles she saw an open door at the end of the hall.

Not being able to control her momentum, Claire just kept running and jumped into the open archway.

She took a hard landing, but was relieved to get rid of her pursuers.

"You always manage to get yourself in trouble Redfield" She thought to herself.

Claire stood up and took a glance around.

It looked like some sort of storage room, because there were some propane tanks in the back of the room.

She felt like she had been here before, but something was different…something, was _missing._

Then she noticed someone sitting in the upper left corner. So she walked over to them.

When she reached the person, she noticed that they were facing the corner and seemed to be rocking slowly back and forth.

The person was a male with red hair, and he looked familiar.

She tapped him on the shoulder,

"Hey...are you okay?"

He slowly turned around.

Claire gasped.

It was Steve.

"…..Claire.." He spoke as he slowly stood up.

"Steve?"

"Claire….you left me….I missed you.."

"No!" Claire getting frightened.

"Why…You killed me…why?" He said coldly and started towards Claire.

Claire started walking backwards.

"Steve…please…I didn't" Steve cut her off,

"You killed me….I loved you!" He was getting furious

Claire could feel tears coming to her eyes,

"NO!..I didn't"

"YES! YOU DID! YOU LET ME DIE!" Steve was reaching for her.

Claire tripped and fell backwards yelling,

"NOOO!"

Claire flew up. She was on the couch.

"I must've fallen asleep..", She thought out loud.

The television was still and Claire figured she'd probably only been out for an hour. Her head hurt and when she went in the bathroom to fetch and Advil, she noticed she had been crying.

After Claire took a few Advil she sat on the couch again. Just as she was getting comfy, the phone rang.

'Never fails…', She thought as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire"

It was Leon.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Not much, but I made out all our vacation plans, and I booked a flight to O'ahu"

Claire smiled.

"It just us…or everybody. Or what?"

"Just us" He sounded happy, "And we leave next week"

"Okay…that it?"

"That's it…..and hey, can I catch ya later?"

"Sure", With that, Claire hung up barely able to hold in her excitement.

After she made sure the phone was hung up, Claire let out a loud yell of excitement

"YES!"

Then it puzzled her how he managed to get past Chris, but right now that didn't matter, she was happy and her Leon were going to have fun.

Then it hit her,

'This is gonna be the longest week of my life…'

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long for the update, but...here it is! Making it seemed different to me somehow…I guess that might be cuz I kinda wrote it in a hurry. -; But as always, constructive criticism is welcome, and I'll try to update in the next few weeks. 


	6. Wesker Knows

**Chapter 6**

Peter Mannings was bored. His job consisted of checking lists of the plane and boat tickets that were set for O'ahu Hawaii, incase any suspicious names came up. He was given a list of last names to watch for on the lists. Some or them were common, like "Burton" or "Valentine", but none really ever showed up. There were also a few odd ones like "Redfield" or "Mcgivern", but Peter had never seen those show up either. Peter hated his job, but it put food in his mouth.

To Peter, this was a pointless task, but it was there because that bastardWesker, was paranoid. Although Peter didn't really know Wesker, he didn't like him. He seemed like the creepy possessed type. The fact that he was in charge on an underground testing facility didn't help.

As he was glancing through a list of tickets bought in Coloradoa last name from the list came up. It was Kennedy.

At the realization of this Peter snapped out of his little doze and grabbed his walkman and pressed a button,

"Wesker sir? This is Peter Mannings from the checklist observation sector."

There was a pause, then a cold, deep, smooth voice spoke,

"What is it?"

Peter was slightly nervous, this rarely happened and whenever it did, there was usually no match,

"A-a name from the list appeared under a flight line purchase from Colorado. It was under the name "Kennedy" and there was a total purchase of two tickets." Peter felt stupid for stuttering.

"Interesting" his voice still calm "Fax me the details." With that Peter heard a click from Wesker's side of the line.

'Well jeez, that was polite' thought Peter, ' I bust my ass all day long and don't even get a thank you?'

He began to fax Wesker all the information.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Gaaaaahhhhh" Claire moaned, "Sooooo bored."

They had three days left until they left for O'ahu, and she was going nuts.

Claire looked around her room for something to do. Then an idea struck her.

She picked up the room and dialed a number, it rang three times before an answer came,

"Hello?"

Claire hesitated,

"..Rebecca?"

There was a pause.

"Claire…you know me well enough by now to know when its me on the phone"

Claire smiled,

"Okay Smartass, anyways, watcha up to?"

"Nothing really, I'm just watching this reality show."

Claire rolled her eyes,

"Okay then, your obviously not busy"

"And?"

"Wanna go to the mall with me? I need to get a new bathing suit."

"Don't you already have one?"

"Yeah…that's not the point, you wanna come?

"Sure, give me like….10 minutes"

"Okay, just meet me up there"

"Sure thing"

"Alright, cya"

"Buh-bye" Rebecca said in her usual cheery voice.

Claire hadn't told Rebecca about her little vacation, but she didn't know if Leon told her or not. The more Claire thought about it, the more it too puzzled her,

'How did Leon manage to both persuade Chris and tell Rebecca and get her to not go?'

Claire shook off the thought. Right now she had plans and wasn't going tot let her curiosity ruin them.

Claire grabbed her car keys and set off.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah so I wasnt sure how to start this chapter off at first, but it came to me. If ya got any new ideas, feel free to share and as always I'm open to constructive criticism. I'm sorry its so short, I promise the next few chapter will be longer. Until then, I hope you enjoyed. Oh and one last thing, I didnt know where all the RE characters live...so yeah, although Im pretty sure its Colorado, but idk dont get all mad if its not right. 


End file.
